


Ready

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [61]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Knew he was a killer when I first saw him.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> ....So there was enough dudeslash footage on the cutting room floor of the ot3 vid to make a whole second vid, so I had to perpetrate just one more TSwift before the end of the year.


End file.
